


Bruise

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Eddie hasn't been answering his calls, and Richie is worried about him.





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Probs bad sorry
> 
> Also, I'm not a victim of relationship abuse (most of my fics are things I have not experienced), but I'm doing cliché shit with some fluff. Just thought I'd let y'all know. *finger guns*

Richie was trying to call Eddie. Eddie’s been gone for a whole day and he isn’t answering his phone.

 

“C’mon… pick up, pick up, pick up,” Richie whispers, but instead of Eddie answering, he gets the same voice mail message he’s been getting for nearly two hours. He hangs up the call as soon as he hears the automated message.

 

“Goddammit.”

 

He tries calling him again, texting him, even commenting on a recent photo on Instagram.

 

Then he hears someone knocking on his door.

 

When he opens it, it’s someone that he doesn’t expect.

 

Eddie was standing outside, badly beaten. His shirt was torn, along with his jeans. He had a black eye, a bloody nose (possibly broken), a few cuts scattered across his face, and a split lip. His eyes were all puffy and swollen from crying.

 

“Oh, my God. Eds, what the hell happened?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie just stands there, staying silent.

 

“Okay, um… come inside.”

 

Richie leads the beaten boy into his room, carefully setting him on the bed.

 

“What happened to you?” Richie asks again.

 

Eddie’s lip trembles, as if he was about to cry. It wasn’t until Richie places his hand on Eddie’s arm, making the small boy cry. Eddie crawls into Richie’s lap, burying his face into his neck.

 

“Shh… It’s okay… I’m not letting go, Eds.” The taller boy whispers.

 

Eddie cries harder, wetting Richie’s shirt more.

 

“Hey, listen, I know you’re probably gonna hate this, but I need to clean you up,” Richie feels a nod from Eddie.

 

“I know… it’s gonna suck,” Eddie speaks for the first time that night.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Richie stands from the bed, walking to the bathroom.

 

He comes back a few minutes later, with a first aid kit Eddie gave him for Christmas. Eddie sits up straight, with Richie kneeling on one knee. Richie sets the kit on the bed, opening it up. He grabs a cotton pad, dousing it in the peroxide.

 

“Here’s the shitty part,” Richie says.

 

“Okay. I’m ready.”

 

Richie gently dabs the pad on Eddie’s cuts. The boy winces slightly, but he doesn’t thrash about.

 

Richie throws away the used pad. He grabs a cotton swab and dips it into the peroxide, and starts cleaning at Eddie’s lip.

 

“Ow…” Eddie groans.

 

“I know, bubba. I’m almost done,” Richie assures.

 

When he’s finished, he throws the swab away and he puts the first aid kit on his desk.

 

“That’s all I could do,” Richie says, sitting next to Eddie on the bed. “Tell me what happened.”

 

“Henry happened. That’s what,” Eddie replies coldly.

 

Eddie had been in a relationship with Henry Bowers for about three months. The Losers didn’t exactly approve of the relationship, but they didn’t want to rid Eddie of any happiness. Richie, however, vented his frustrations onto the others.

 

Eddie started showing up to hang out sessions with bruises on his arms, flinching every time someone playfully punching him. Everyone thought something was up, but didn’t think anything of it.

 

“He got real pissed with me, and started beating on me, and I just… took it,” Eddie explains. “I deserved it, I left the plate out.”

 

“No, Eddie you didn’t deserve it. Don’t you realize what he’s doing to you?”

 

“I did deserve it. He asked me to put away the dishes and I forgot one.”

 

“Eddie, he’s abusing you. He’s hurting you for what? Doing little things,” Richie states.

 

Eddie looks up to the older boy, fear in his eyes.

 

“What does he say to you?” Richie asks.

 

Eddie stays silent for a moment.

 

“He calls me… a… a slut…” Eddie mumbles. “When we have…”

 

Eddie doesn’t need to finish his sentence.

 

“He talks badly about the Losers, especially you. He calls you a whore.”

 

Eddie’s just so matter of fact about him saying it.

 

“What does he do to you?” Richie needs all the information he needs.

 

“He’ll normally hit me on places where it won’t be visible. But he… went overboard this time.”

 

“Oh, Eds,” Richie says, hugging Eddie tightly. “You know you can come to any of us.”

 

“I know,” Eddie sniffles. “I just didn’t want you to worry.”

 

“It’s okay, Richie’s here.”

 

The reason why Richie hated the fact that Henry and Eddie were in a relationship is because… Richie was in love with Eddie. Not just that, Henry hated each and every of the Losers.

 

“I don’t know why I stayed with him,” Eddie cries.

 

“You just wanted to be happy. I get it,” Richie softly says.

 

“But I let him hurt me.”

 

“Not a lot of people have the right mindset of those kinds of things. They think that if they do things for abusers, they’ll be rewarded or some shit.”

 

Eddie wipes his eyes.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Eddie relents. “I love you, Rich.”

 

“I love you, too, Eds.”

 

Eddie looks up to Richie again, staring into his eyes. Eddie starts to lean in, and Richie mirrors him. They close the space between them, their lips locking. Eddie tenses for a moment, but he relaxes.

 

They say that you see fireworks when you kiss someone, but for Eddie and Richie, they feel a spark being made. Eddie never felt this with Henry, he always felt nearly nothing.

 

Once they part, Eddie smiles so big, Richie’s afraid his face will freeze.

 

“I mean it, Rich. I love you.”

 

Richie lies down on the bed, opening his arms so Eddie can lay on his chest. When he does, the taller boy wraps his lanky arms around him. Eddie falls asleep to the faint sound of Richie’s heartbeat. Richie falls asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
